Don't worry I'm a shadowhunter
by Honey4me
Summary: Quinn is an Irish Shadowhunter who hunts ruthlessly and loves her housemates like family, but what happens when she meets a mundane who changes her world, and makes her question everything she believes in?
1. Stupid mistake no1

Quinn's biceps flexed as she experimentally swung the tachi in a wide arch. The old Japanese sword shone in the bright witchlight and made a high pitched whistle as she swung it back faster. Her feet glided over the polished dark wooden floors, as she moved through the poses in her kata's. Her burgundy hair swept through the air as she moved.

She concentrated on keeping her movements smooth and strong, moving with instinct, keeping her eyes closed. As she moved through the last few poses her eyes flew open and lay to rest on Gale. He grinned, leaning against the wall.

"Oh please don't stop on my account," he sniggered, his bright orange hair standing up in tufts and his green eyes sparkling with mischief. Quinn moved through the last pose, keeping her eyes on him as she did. She stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you up to Gale?" Quinn asked slowly moving across the room towards him. He shrugged and smiled mockingly.

"Just admiring your kata's," he said and Quinn stomped on his foot as she walked past him. She heard a sharp intake of breath as she left the room, sliding her tachi into its sheath.

"Clodagh!" a shrill voice called and Quinn's heart sunk.

"Oh yeah, Madeline wants to see you," Gale said smirking as he walked past. Quinn aimed a kick at him as he walked past, but he dodged it easily and laughed as he walked off.

Quinn quickly made her way to the drawing room and lightly knocked on the high wood doors.

"Enter," a voice said from within the room and Quinn hesitantly pushed the door open.

"You wanted to see me?" Quinn asked edging into the room. The drawing room of the institute had a high vaulted ceiling with one wall made of high arching windows. There was a huge stone fireplace to the left with took up most of the wall and had a semi circle of armchairs crowded around it. Madeline, however, was seated behind the heavy dark wood desk, engraved along the edge of the desk were vines entwined with images of angels. Behind her was a huge antique mirror with a curling frame. Madeline did not look happy. Her long blonde hair with pulled up into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, and her grey eyes looked furious.

"Have a seat Clodagh," she said indicating the seat on the other side of the desk. It was unusual to see her sitting behind this desk, when she had her own office, but then again…

Quinn slouched into the seat propping her sword up against the arm of the chair. She looked at Madeline, or at least over the top of her head.

"May I please ask what you were doing when you thought it was a good idea to let the scythe demon into my office?" Madeline asked coolly. Quinn knew she was in deep, Maddy only ever called her Clodagh when she was really truly angry.

"Well, it was kind of just a split second decision and your office was the closest that was open," Quinn said shrugging. Madeline starred at her.

"Which begs a different question," Madeline said clasping her hands on the desk in front of her, her knuckles turning white, "why was there a demon in the institute?"

Quinn bit her lip; this was going to be hard.

"Well… it… kind of tracked me here and apparently it had some of my blood on it," Quinn said quietly, "I'm not too sure how it was allowed in, that's why I freaked and didn't think it through, letting it in your office I mean." Madeline shook her head slowly and sighed.

"You have to be more careful Quinn," she said and Quinn knew she was past most of it, "but you also have to face the consequences." Quinn's face fell and she groaned.

"Well who did you think it would be cleaned by?" she said cocking an eyebrow and waved her hands to shoo Quinn out.


	2. Home sweet home

Quinn sunk onto her bed hours later more than completely exhausted. She couldn't be bothered to get in the shower and wash all the grime off. Maddy had better appreciate Quinn's slaving. She was practically dead on her feet.

Quinn was proud of her room, she'd furnished it herself. The walls were painted a pewter colour and shone in the light of her black chandelier. Her bed dominated the room. It was a huge double four poster bed with a big black duvet and heaps of cushions. She'd also draped black and silver material over the top of the posts and wound fairy lights around the two posts at the head of the bed.

She had a small side table on either side of her bed, they were antique and painted white, and cluttered with various objects. There was a black leather arm chair in one corner with a small table, also white. Her carpet was thick and dark grey. The tall stone window had thick black curtains and she had a thick black rug on her floor.

There was a tall white bookcase next to the armchair, and she had a desk next to the door with an antique chair. She had a chest of drawers on the other side of the door, and a tall white antique wardrobe next to it. The door to her en-suite bathroom was next to her bookcase, and her whole room was cluttered with clothes and weapons.

Quinn had a large antique mirror hanging above her bed, and a cork board covered in magazine clippings and photos above her armchair. Her bathroom had a huge bath and a huge shower, both which she was grateful for. There were plenty of rooms in the institute that were plain, but Quinn liked to think hers had personality, especially when she had her huge stereo on her desk blaring.

Quinn was just drifting into sleep when there was knocking at her door. She groaned and threw her arm over her eyes as someone opened the door and flicked on the light.

"You awake?" a deep voice asked and Quinn mumbled something.

"So you don't wanna come to the club tonight?" Quinn's eyes flew open and she sat up. She swore rather colourfully.

"I totally forgot that was tonight," she said looking at Ant. Despite his nickname, Ant was huge. He was broad shouldered and incredibly tank. His olive skin appeared pale in the bright light and his dark brown eyes appeared black. He snorted and leant against the door frame, shaking his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"Well are you still coming?" he asked and Quinn frowned then nodded.

"When you leaving?" she asked sliding off her bed and begun to pull clothes out of her chest of drawers.

"Twenty minutes, we'll meet you in the foyer," Ant said and left, closing the door behind him. Quinn scrambled with her clean clothes to her bathroom and had the hottest and quickest shower in her entire life, which was pretty quick.

Quinn felt great after the steaming hot shower, she finally felt clean. She pulled her black skinny jeans on over her lace panties and then a plain black t-shirt on over her shorts bra. She shoved all her dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom and hung up her towels after roughly rubbing her hair.

Quinn slipped back into her room and rummaged through a box next to her wardrobe and came up with a pair of high heel, knee high, black leather boots, with zippers all over them. She crammed her sock clad feet into them and begun to riffle through her jackets hanging up in her wardrobe. Not finding what she was looking for she got on her knees and looked under her bed. She found the black military jacket she'd been searching for. She frowned and smoothed its creases before sliding it on.

She returned to the bathroom and quickly tied her hair up in a messy bun and applied some red lipstick and black eye make up. She then scavenged through her drawers looking for where she'd dumped her stele. She found it and shoved it into her back jeans pocket before grabbing a sheath for her arm and waist and running out of her room.

Quinn strapped them on as she ran to the weapons room. Once there she found a seraph blade and put it in her waist sheath then, deciding that the Sai weren't enough, she grabbed a small dagger and slid it into her arm sheath. The Sai, Japanese three pronged daggers (used by the likes of Elektra and Raphael the red teenage mutant ninja turtle) found themselves in each of her boots.

Making her way to the foyer Quinn pulled her stele out and, pushing her jacket sleeve up, begun to mark her arm around the sheath.

"Finally," Gale said, looking up from his left arm where Ant was drawing the last few lines of a symbol. Ant nodded pulling away and Gale rolled his sleeve down.

Tally, Gale's younger sister, skipped over to Quinn and offered her a small ear piece, then pinned a gold broach onto her jacket as Quinn but the piece in her ear.

"There you go," Tally said grinning, her green eyes sparkling. She was a tiny thing, which was the main reason why Gale hated bringing her on hunts, and why she ran the technical things from the institute.

"Thanks Tally, can you…" Quinn asked pulling down the back of her jacket so handing Tally her stele. Tally nodded and while whistling quickly drew a few symbols on Quinn's back and shoulder.

"Thank you," Quinn said as Tally handed the stele back.

"I'll see you guys later," Tally said smiling to them all then skipping off, closely followed by our resident cat, Pew. Gale nodded towards the elevator.

"Let's go," he said and the three piled in and Quinn stabbed the button for the ground floor.


	3. Brainless

**A/N: Action is coming up, please tell me what you think, I love constructive criticism. Also this is my first fanfic so bare with me - Brie**

The trio had been tracking a rogue vampire and his growing coven for three weeks now and had finally pin pointed their favourite hang out to a dingy little club called Severed Head. It wasn't far from the institute which was in Northside on Mary Street, St. Mary's Church specifically, which mundanes thought was a café being refurbished.

They relaxed in a corner booth; no one noticed them (not even when Ant filched a bowl of peanuts off someone's table).

Ant sprawled casually in the booth tossing peanuts into his mouth and crunching loudly. Quinn ignored him, crossing her knee over the other and looking around the small club. The strobe lights were flashing along with the music, enough to give any normal person a headache, but then again, they weren't normal. A great mass of people moved together on the dance floor, dressed in skimpy leather clothing.

Gale raised an eyebrow as a blue skinned woman walked past holding a tray.

"Some people's glamour's suck," he muttered when she was gone. Quinn knew what he meant, she'd acquired the skill of seeing both the glamour and the thing behind it and that 'woman' wasn't the most creative type. Her glamour was an average sized girl with black eyes and bright yellow hair that looked like mustard and she was wearing a hot pink leather dress, so not a good match.

Quinn pulled a face and Ant laughed loudly, making Gale jump. Quinn kicked Ant under the table as he threw another peanut into his mouth. He looked at her innocently, as if saying, 'What?' And she glared at him. A quiet in take of breath from Gale alerted Quinn to a development. She continued to glare at Ant.

"Eight o'clock," Gale breathed reaching across the table to steal a peanut off Ant. Quinn looked past him as he leaned forward and saw the vampires they were looking for. They were dancing on the edge of the crowd, wearing black leather, thick Gothic makeup and fluro hair.

Ant nodded slightly, still grinning and popping a peanut into him mouth. Quinn sighed and climbed over Gale to get out of the booth, seeing a vampire leave the group.

"Geez, do you think I like having you butt in my face," Gale said once she stood up and she cocked a hip.

"You know you do," she teased then walked towards the bathroom making sure to swing her hips more than usual. She heard Ant laughing as she went. The vampire she was following pushed open the swinging door to the girl's bathroom, of course here it was a choice between _Headless_ and _Brainless_ but the vamp chose _Headless_ which had a flower underneath it, opposed to the thorn under _Brainless_. This apparently meant it was the chick's toilets. Quinn followed her in, exaggerating her stumble as she went to lean over the basin. She spat into the sink and laughed slightly looking up at the vamp.

She had long black hair with bright blue highlights which matched her bright blue contacts. Her eyes were ringed with thick black eyeliner and eye shadow, while her lips were bright red. The vamp looked down at Quinn with a look of disgust, like she was vermin.

_Well guess what honey, you're the vermin in this relationship,_ Quinn thought.

"You know I really hate it when guys keep on insisting on buying drinks," Quinn said, slurring her words slightly, "Don't you?" Quinn put her hand on the vampire's shoulder and leant heavily on her. This was the dangerous part, if the vamp suspected anything right now, Quinn was dead.

But she was a good actress.

"Uh, sure," the vamp said brushing Quinn off her and returning to reapplying her mascara. Quinn looked around leaning heavily against the wall and make sure they were alone. While the vamp was distracted, she quietly pulled her dagger from her waist sheath.

"That's a pity," she muttered and the vamp shrugged straightening and looking at Quinn in the mirror.

"Guess I'm not that type of girl," she drawled, smiling at her own joke.

"Guess not, oh sorry, but I didn't catch your name?" Quinn asked moving slightly closer.

"Um, Opal," the vamp said hesitantly, another stumble from Quinn, and the vamp smiled again.

"What a pretty name, Opal," Quinn said just as she plunged the dagger into Opals back, "It was nice to meet you." Opal struggled, throwing Quinn against the wall, but in the same motion falling to the floor. The holy water on the dagger was in her heart, there was no hope.


	4. Frost lips

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't posted for a few days will make it up to you. Please re-view =) -Brie**

Quinn rolled to her feet and made her way back out to their table after hiding her dagger. Gale met her gaze as she walked and nodded slightly. He got up and Ant followed. One of the other vampires had just gone to the bathroom too and was talking nervously to the rest of the group. They were leaving.

Quinn joined the boys and they followed the rest of the vampires out of the club. When they were out in the street, the vamps had disappeared.

"Tally?" Quinn asked and she heard a tapping of a keyboard in her ear.

'Alley on your left, there's a manhole,' Tally said and Ant glanced at Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Their in the sewers?" he asked and Quinn pulled a face.

"Great," Gale muttered and led the way. He pulled the cover up and Ant lowered himself down and Quinn followed. The rungs were well rusted through and led a fair way under the street. Quinn jumped from the last rung to the slimy sewer floor. She pulled out her Seraph blade looking around.

"Chamuel," she whispered and the blade glowed to life. Ant pulled out a stake and dagger as Gale landed next to them and pulled two seraph blades out. They'd bathed the blades in holy water weeks ago, the easiest way to kill vampires.

"Isda, Nisroc," Gale muttered and his blades lite up.

'You should split up to get them before they get back to their den,' Tally said and Gale nodded to Ant and pointed down the West side of the sewer and Ant took off.

'The tunnel is in two levels further to the east,' Tally added, and Quinn could hear her typing on her computer.

"Okay I'll take the bottom," Quinn said and Gale nodded and they made their way. They split up a little while later, Gale climbing up another ladder. Quinn slid along the slimy wall as quietly as she could. She could tell at least two vamps had come this way, because the dirt on the edge was slightly disturbed. She was about to round a corner when she stopped, slowing her breathing of the putrid air.

Suddenly there was a hiss and Quinn leapt backwards as the vamp lunged around the corner and smashed her into wall. She kicked at its stomach and it loosened its grip on her. She scrambled away and moved into a defensive stance. Quinn finally got a good look at her attacker, her prey.

He was tall and thin, although that meant nothing. He had longish black hair cut in an emo style with more eyeliner on than Quinn had ever seen, even on a girl. His white skin had a green tinge brought on by the sewer water running next to them.

He hissed at her and darted forward. Quinn sidestepped and slashed at him with her blade and twirled to keep him in her sights. He bared his teeth at her and caught her in the chin with his fist. Her head snapped to the side and she sprawled on the floor. He landed on her going for her throat, leaving his side open. Quinn plunged the blade in between his ribs and he screamed. She kicked him off her and he tumbled into the water.

"Ugh," Quinn said brushing off her jeans and looking at her slime covered hands, "Gross." She stiffened hearing a sound around the corner of the sewer the vampire had come from. She raised her blade and silently crept around the corner. She saw the back of a vamp running down the side. She started after it, sliding through the grim and grit.

"Hey frost lips!" Quinn yelled, her voice echoing down the sewer. The vampire stopped and turned to hiss at her.

"What that the best you can do, hiss at me?" Quinn taunted. The vampire started at her while she was talking. They both darted at each other and collided in a blur, the vampire pulling Quinns left arm back nearly dislocating it. Quinn reared back smashing the vamp in to the wall, releasing its grip. It swung at her but she dodged it and nicked it shoulder with her blade.

Quinn swore and the vamp lunged at her again, nearly knocking her into the water. Quinn rolled out of the way and flipped to her feet. The vamp darted at her and got its arms around her, squeezing hard. She gasped for breath and managed to stab her blade into its leg.

She moved away pulling out her dagger that still had the vamps blood on it. The vamp was crouched over pulling out the seraph blade. It looked up hissing but Quinn had already thrown her dagger with precision. It pierced right through the vamps heart. The vamp gasped, its eyes glazing over and fell on its face.

Quinn got up stretching and groaned slightly. She would have to mark her shoulder soon, it hurt like hell.

"That it, Tally?" Quinn asked going to collect the blades.

'Yep, um keep going east there's a ladder, the other two are further up ahead,' Tally said, 'Sorry that's the door, AFK.' Quinn sighed; she hated it when Tally used acronyms in conversation. Obviously she would be away from her keyboard if she was getting the institute's front door. Quinn kept walking in the direction Tally had said and heard a squeak in her ear piece.

"Tally? Who's there?" Quinn asked as she got to the ladder, "Oh god is it…"

'Tristan,' Tally breathed.


	5. Problematic

They had rushed back to the institute to find Tally pacing back and forth in the foyer with Tristan sitting patiently on one of the chairs. Apparently they'd been in Tally's 'Office of supreme genius' while Quinn and the guys had been out, and Tally had run over Tristan's foot with her chair.

"What happened to you guys?" Tristan asked looking us up and down. Ant scowled at Tally before plodding off to his room, leaving a trail of grit and slime behind him.

"Oh and Tally, seeing as you sent us to the sewers you can clean this up," he called back. Tally bit her lip and nodded.

"Yikes," Tristan said and Gale smirked.

"You don't know the half of it," he muttered. Tally darted over to the broom cupboard, and Tristan followed her.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, his British accent becoming more pronounced. Tally flung the door open not realising he was there and it smashed him in the face. Her eyes went wide and she yelped getting in the cupboard and closing the door behind her.

Quinn glanced at Gale who sighed and went to help Tristan up.

"Come on, let's get some food, I'll draw an iratze for you," Gale said and led Tristan to the kitchen. Quinn slowly walked over to the cupboard and knocked on the door, leaning against the wall.

"Is he gone?" Tally's voice squeaked through the door.

"Yep," Quinn replied and looked at Tally as she opened the door a crack.

"I just hit Tristan Ashwater in the face with a door," she whispered, her eyes huge and doe-like.

"Come on, we can clean this up later, you can hide in my room while I have a shower," Quinn said and coaxed Tally out of the broom cupboard and to her room.

"I'll be done in a sec," Quinn said and then had the second hottest shower in that day. When she went back into her room in her pajamas she found Tally curled up on her armchair asleep. Quinn smiled to herself and found a spare blanket in her wardrobe and put it over Tally.

She checked the clock. 3:09 am. Nice. Quinn had fixed all her sores with some use of her stele, but she was still exhausted. She fell onto her bed for the second time that night and was dead to the world.

When she woke up nine hours later, Tally wasn't there. The blanket was folded on the arm chair and the washing was gone from the basket. That was one of the jobs Tally took on in the institute, keeping it clean.

Quinn put on some slippers and made her way to the kitchen (the floors were squeaky clean). She stopped in the doorway to see Tally, Ant and Tristan all sitting at the table. Tally was starring at her sandwich as if she wished it would eat her and Ant was stuffing his face. Tristan looked up as Quinn entered and grinned.

"Morning sleepy head," he said and Quinn acknowledged him and walked to the fridge. Great they'd have to go shopping again.

"Oh Quinn, your mum called," Tally said looking up at Quinn, whose stomach dropped.

"Damn, what did she want?" Quinn asked sitting down next to her. Tally shrugged.

"She wanted you to call her back, doesn't trust me to send on a message longer than, 'Call back'," she said returning to starring at her sandwich. Quinn was surprised that she'd gotten this much out of her with Tristan in the room.

Tristan was from the London institute and often visited when he needed help or was lonely. He was the only teenager in his institute, so it happened a fair bit. Tally had had a major crush on his since she was 11 and he was 12, so going on 5 years and it often left her mute when he was around.

Tristan Ashwater has light brown hair that Tally had once described as looking like toffy on a warm summers day, and baby blue eyes, like a sky on a warm summers day. Quinn didn't get it, but then again maybe that was a good thing.

Quinn dug the spoon into the yogurt she'd gotten out of the fridge and pondered this.

"Doubt it was anything important," she said trying to comfort Tally. Tally shrugged. Quinn looked at Tristan.

"So what brings you here?" she asked. Ant snorted but kept quiet.

"I need help with something," he said and gave Ant a reproachful look as he stuffed another sandwich in his mouth. Tally huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Okay…" Quinn said then turned back to Tristan, "What's your problem?"

"Just some demons I've been tracking, they're here now but the guys back in London don't think it's our problem any more," he said shrugging.

"Well its not is it?" Ant said looking at Tristan as he picked at his teeth with the tip of his dagger.

"Would you stop that it's disgusting," Quinn said cringing away. Ant looked at her and grinned, putting his dagger away. Tristan sighed.

"Yeah, but I've kind of been after these ones for a while, they killed this girl back home and everyone was really upset when she died," Tristan said pursing his lips.

"Well people usually die when they're killed," Ant said smartly and Quinn sighed. This happened every time Tristan came for a visit.

"Okay, okay, well what can we do?" Quinn interrupted before Ant could say anything else. Tristan looked back at her.

"Just help me kill some bloody demons."


	6. Party time

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone's reading this so this may be the last instalment, I don't want to stop but I'm not getting any responses = (- Brie**

Tally screwed her face up.

"No, definitely not," she said, shaking her head at Quinn and folding her arms across her chest.

"Aw come on," Quinn said, "You're coming and you're going to wear this." She dumped the pile of clothes onto Tally's lap ignoring her disgruntled expression. Tally held up the electric blue fringe covered dress by its thin straps.

"No freakin' way Quinn, you wouldn't wear this, I wouldn't wear this," she said then added, "I don't even know where you got this."

"I have a credit card you know," Quinn said flipping through the coat hangers in her wardrobe, "And we need to dress to impress, that warlock's gonna be there and we're going to ask for his help."

"Yeah well if he's so great than why does he care about physical appearance or my presence for that matter?" Tally said and Quinn sighed, knowing she was powering towards one of her rants.

"I don't think I need to go at all," she continued and held up the cropped leather jacket, raising an eyebrow, "And plus what are you going to wear, you don't wear dresses?" Quinn smiled to herself and threw a cropped cream lace top.

"It's the girlist thing I own," she said shrugging, "trust me it was hard trying to find _that_." Tally looked at the top.

"Hmm well I guess I wont stick out too much," she then smiled, "You'll have an awful lot of skin showing."

"I know," Quinn said shivering. They were both going to feel vulnerable; Tally because she would be out in the real world, with real dangers; Quinn because she was leaving spots open for hits. Tally sighed.

"Alright, but only if you let be wear my stocking, you know the white ones," Tally finally agreed. Quinn nodded, she totally understood.

"I'll go get them, be back," Tally said darting out of Quinn's room. It was weird to see Tally use her Shadowhunter abilities, she didn't need to often. Quinn was used to seeing Gale and Ant, and even Tristan, being like that, but not Tally.

She returned while Quinn was jumping around pulling on her faded grey jeans. Quinn tripped over a pair of her shoes and fell backwards onto her bed. Tally started giggling and couldn't stop, tears falling from her eyes. She sat with her back against one of the corner posts of Quinn's bed. Quinn scowled but ignored her as Tally navigated her way into her white stockings while she sat on the floor.

Tally tugged a bit too hard on them and cracked her head back against the post. Quinn snorted and started laughing, while sprawled on her bed. Tally started giggling again and soon they were both crying from laughing too hard. Quinn took some deep breaths and grabbed her stele.

"Okay, okay, Tally," she said between laughs, "mark me up." Tally clambered to her feet, only wearing her underwear and stockings.

"This is so not a good look," she commented trying not to laugh again.

"That's why we usually put clothes over the top," Quinn said who herself wasn't wearing a shirt so that Tally could mark her back and shoulders. Quinn hissed as Tally began to draw. Tally ignored her and started to whistle under her breath.

"Is that Iron Maiden?" Quinn asked already knowing the answer.

"It calms me down," Tally said defensively.

When they meet the guys in the foyer Gale raised an eyebrow. Tally scowled at him but he'd didn't comment. Quinn ushered them all into the elevator and batted Tally's hand away from her hair.

"Do you have any weapons Tally?" Ant asked trying to hide his smirk. Tally stood up straight and starred daggers at him, despite her close proximity to Tristan.

"Yes," she said curtly, her eyes flickered to Quinn who smiled as the elevator doors opened. She did have two weapons, but they were hoping she wouldn't have to use them (as skilled as she was with her silver whip that was curled around her thigh).

"Don't worry she's fine," Quinn reassured him as they climbed into Tristan's van. Tally went bright red as she realised she got the passenger seat next to Tristan.

"So where's this place again?" Ant asked struggling with the seat belt. Quinn helped him holding back a laugh as Tristan replied.

"Not far but we have to park a little way from the party," he said.

"Yay we get to exercise," Gale said sarcastically and Quinn elbowed him. This was their only chance to find the demons den; they needed this warlock's help, bad.

"Galehodin Emanuel," Quinn said sternly and Tristan snorted, "I want you to be nice tonight, okay? No sarcastic remarks that might hurt the warlock's feelings, or mean words that could be taken the wrong way, or any excessive drinking."

"I'm not mean," he exclaimed, "I just say what people keep in their heads." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"But fine, I promise, no drinking and no sarcasm," Gale added, folding his muscular arms over his chest.

"And you will think before you speak," Tally added turning to look back at them and he sighed.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Dude they just out-ruled like 70 percent of your personality," Ant said grinning.

"Here we go, it's just across the park," Tristan said getting out of the car. He walked around the car to the curb to join the others who were getting out after him. Tristan caught Tally's elbow as she tripped out of the passenger side. She went bright red again and choked on some words before quickly moving in the direction Tristan had indicated. Quinn ran after her and slowed to walk next to her.

"Very smooth Miss Talaith," Quinn said linking her arm with Tally's.

"Oh shut up, I made a complete fool of myself," she squeaked putting her free hand to her mouth. Quinn patted her arm as they walked, hearing the boys following behind them.

"You're good Hun, don't worry," Quinn said quietly. They continued across the park, as the sun finally sunk below the horizon. It briefly bathed the trees and lawns in a soft orange glow that reflected off the lake's waters. It was quiet for all but the insects and birds singing to each other.

Suddenly there was a yelling. They all stopped. Quinn met Gale's gaze.

"You guys go ahead, we'll go check it out," Gale said then muttered to Ant in passing, "Don't let anyone hurt her." Ant nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Come on," Quinn said and started jogging along the path around the lake towards the shouts.

But what they saw there wasn't what either of them was expecting.


End file.
